


AJ Argent

by ArtificialMykel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other, Teen Wolf, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialMykel/pseuds/ArtificialMykel
Summary: AJ Argent is not your typical teen. He has a few secrets up his sleeve, but when it comes to his twin sister Allison, there's no secret in the fact that he'll do anything to protect her. Anything at all. But can he do this while also falling for a particular werewolf? What will AJ have to lose, his family, or his potential soulmate? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf unfortunately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently become obsessed with Teen Wolf and naturally, a FanFiction had to happen. So here you have it! I’m going to try and write a chapter for each episode to cover everything (which I know now takes freaking ages so updates will take a little while). Hopefully it works, I’m pretty confident that it will. We’re going to start at the very beginning with TW on the first episode. 
> 
> AJ hasn’t quite figured things out with himself yet so prepare yourself for some sexual frustration, hormonal outbursts, weird crushes, sex dreams and lots of family drama, along with snippets from the past and maybe the odd POV change. There are a few minor changes with dialog and things and maybe the odd pairing change but you’ll just have to wait and see with that ;)   
> Anyway! Enjoy.

**AJ’s POV**

“AJ! We're leaving in ten so get your butt down here!” I hear Allison shout up to me from downstairs. 

At least I think she’s downstairs. I haven’t quite figured out where people are shouting from in this new house but that’s probably because we’ve been here less then twenty-four hours. 

I grab my newly strung, brand new Lacrosse stick and fully stocked backpack and make my way downstairs, stopping briefly in front of the full length mirror in the hall. Dark grey skate chinos, black KR3W tee and my tie dye Lacorda pullover with the sleeves pushed to my elbows. My outfit is topped off with a light grey slouch beanie, black and white high top Adidas sneakers and my tie dye Lacorda shoelace belt.

I wear this type of outfit pretty much every day but obviously with different variations. Like I don’t wear exactly the same clothes everyday. That’s gross. I always wear KR3W, Adidas, Arbor, Remind and Lacorda Threads, but that’s only because these companies sponsor me for my skateboarding. I’m not bragging, but I will explain more of that later on.

I turn to look side on in the mirror to make sure my chest is neatly flat and well covered. I run my hand over my stomach and smile at the tightness of it. A whole summer of daily work outs and protein shakes have definitely helped with masculinising my body. I’m not bragging, I’m just proud. It’s taken a lot of effort for me to get this far and I’m by no means buff. I’m just more athletic and healthier then before.

It’s the first day at a new school in a new town with strangers. Mom always says you have to make a good first impression because if it’s a bad one that’s all people will remember about you. I intend to make the best first impression possible without being to pompous and all. 

I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen setting my backpack by the front door. Allison is already eating a bowl of cereal and reading through a text book. She's nervous about our first day, I can tell because she's trying to brush up on her school work. Not that she needs to. She's smart as hell. 

“There’s fresh coffee if you want some.” She informs me without looking up from the book. 

“Allie, do I look okay?” I ask her. 

My appearance is extremely important to me and it makes me nervous if I leave the house without any reassurance from my twin sister. She’s honest without being too harsh like some people. I never use to care about my appearance until I came out about three years ago and now I take pride in how I look. I’m still trying to get the hang of fashion though, and Allison is good at that sort of thing thanks to mom teaching her.

Allison looks up from the book and her eyes roam over my outfit, pausing at every item of clothing and finally stopping at my head. “Very nice, glad you decided not to wear shorts. Smart and casual, very handsome. But lose the beanie, we’re in California, not Alaska.” She smiles and goes back to her text book. 

She’s right, the beanie was too much. I bite my lip and fiddle with my now not needed beanie. "Do I pass?" I ask her quietly. 

She looks up again and this time notices the worry on my face. She stands up, takes my hand and leads me upstairs to the bathroom that we share. She plants me in front of the mirror and rummages around in the box labelled hair stuff. We haven't had time to unpack everything yet. 

"You're going to need to at least stoop down AJ, I can't reach." She tells me while still trying to find the perfect hair product for me. 

I do as I'm told and lean over so my short ass sister can attack my unruly hair. Since I came out as transgender, Allison and I have become so much closer. We never hated each other but we definitely had our differences. When we were younger she was always into floral things and dressing up and playing with dolls. She had an obsession with things being neat and clean and everything having its own place. She didn’t like disruption.

I on the other hand, I was all over the place. I climbed trees and scraped my knees and ripped my clothes while playing outside. My parents had to bribe me to come inside in the evenings for meals and to have a bath. Allison hated it. She hated that I didn’t care about my appearance or the fact that I would trail mud and grime through the house and into the room that we shared back then. She would scream at me that girls aren’t supposed to do things like that and I’d simply reply that I wasn’t a girl so it was okay. Of course, I was born a girl but I never felt like one. Mom and dad called it a phase, Allison really didn’t like me to start with when we were very young, but then she just learnt to handle it while crying to mom every time I got dirt near her.

It was around age eight when my parents decided to look into why I was the way I was. The researched so much and it really screwed my mom over. She gave birth to two little girls and the things that they were researching suggested that I might be a little boy in a girls body. She took it so badly and tried to push me into girly things and dresses so we had a bit of a falling out. We haven’t really reconnected yet. Not from lack of trying on my part.

I love my mom but she doesn’t agree with me being the real me. She still misgenders me and calls me by my birth name which really hurts. She isn’t even trying which is the hard part. I’d understand if she was trying and made genuine mistakes, but it’s not even that. Although Allie is convinced that she’s still just trying to get her head around things and it’ll take a little bit more time. That’s fine, I guess.

Allie and I might be twins but we’re not identical. I’ve always been a bit taller and skinnier. She says I’m scrawny, but that’s okay. I wouldn’t say I was an unhappy child, but I definitely had a bit of confusing start, as you can probably tell from what I said before.

Life is a bit different now, we deal pretty well and since I’ve figured myself out Allison and I have become so close. It’s awesome. Dad is great too but I think some things confuse him. He’s trying though, and I love him for it.

Anyway, back to the present. Whatever product Allison is using on my hair smells so good, but it feels like it's ripping my hair out. She seems like she knows what she's doing, which she does because she’s always helping me out with these sorts of things, so I don't protest. Once she's finished she washes her hands and steps back to admire her work, a smile playing on her lips. I look up into the mirror nervously and my beautiful hair is a mess. Not the type of mess I like either. 

"Just do your hair flick." She orders me with a wave of her hands. 

Again I do as I'm told like the good brother I am and this time my hair falls into place. It has a bit more volume and a lot more style then what I did with it originally. Which to be honest, was nothing.

She smiles again and leaves the bathroom. "We're going to be late for school. And no, you are not going on your skateboard. You can travel in the car for once." 

Dammit, I love my skateboard, hence the sponsors but I know she means it in a good way. Its school, not a park. That’s that dad would say anyway. I’ll take my board just in case and probably come home on it. I know today has the potential to be stressful and a ride on my board always clears my head.

Allie goes to her room to get her school bag and we both trudge downstairs and out the door, locking it behind us. New neighbourhood and all that, can’t be too careful.

. . . 

Allie and I are waiting out the front of our new school waiting for the principal to come bad take us to our first glass. We like most of the same classes so we’ve been put together for most of our school schedule which is pretty cool. We got on way better then most siblings. I love spending time with her and we really get on. Don’t get me wrong, we have our fallings out like a lot of siblings do. But we also resolve them almost straight away. We talk about our problems and deal with things like adults.

“AJ, do you really have to do that?” Allie snaps at me.

I’m on my skateboard pulling some flat ground tricks because my board chills me out when I’m nervous and damn, I’m super nervous now we’re actually here and waiting to join our first class.

I stop reluctantly and slump down next to my sister with my feet still on my board rolling it side to side. She’s on the phone to mom. Mom never calls me, only Allie but that’s cool. Less misgendering for me to deal with.

“Oh, my god, I didn’t actually forget a pen.” Allie mumbles, rummaging through her bag.

I look around at the school that will hopefully be the last stop in our education until college. It sounds stupid but I really hope we get to stay here until we graduate. Allie and I have already been held back a year because of dads work and it totally blows. This town seems nice, the little that we’ve seen of it and I think it would a nice, peaceful, chilled out place to finish our education.

Allie and I have no problem with classes. We’re lucky enough to be able to study together at home and we get pretty decent grades so hopefully we should be able to finish this school year without being held back again.

I’m pretty lucky because I look younger then I am so people don’t really question things like with I haven’t quite gone through puberty yet. Like I can make my voice deeper but I don’t have facial hair yet. That’s fine thing, we’re getting my health plan sorted soon.

I then notice a young looking guy making his way over to him. He’s wearing a suit and looks very principal like. I nudge Allie to let her know.

“Okay, okay. I gotta go mom. Love you.” She says then slips her cell in bag.

We both stand up and I pick up my board, holding it to my chest like a security blanket. Allie takes my hand, gives it a little squeeze then releases it. She’s nervous too.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” The suited guy says.

I step forward to shake his hand. Maybe a little too formal but hey, I have manners. He smiles then gestures towards the school doors.

“So you were saying San Francisco isn’t where you both grew up?” He probes.

I hate questions. This is Allie’s area. I’m not so great at talking when I’m nervous. My voice goes all squeaky and high.

She clears her throat and smiles at suit guy. “No but we lived there for more then a year, which is unusual in our family.” I nod along with what she’s saying.

“Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while.”

He leads us through the school and damn, these halls would be perfect for some skateboarding. I go to put my board down but Allie glares at me so instead I just keep a firm grip on it. The suited guy goes through a door and steps aside for us to step in too.

I immediately notice a guy with longish dark hair gawking at Allie. Jeez, has he never seen a girl before? I would understand if he was staring at the both of us, you know, two new students in a smallish town. But no, he’s staring at my twin sister. Dude better watch his eyes on my sisters body.

“Class, these are our new students, Allison and AJ Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcome.” And with that he leaves us at the mercy of a class of strangers.

There are two empty desks thankfully towards the back of the class, but both of them at behind the gawker. Allie leads the way and takes the first dest behind him and I take the one behind her. She clearly didn’t notice him staring at her or she would have taken the second desk so I could be between the intrusive eyes and her. As we sit down the guy next to Allie, buzzcut wearing a hoodie and blazer, waves and nods to us but doesn’t ask questions. He’s got some weird facial tick going on and he definitely looks like a fidgeter.

Gawker turns around and hands Allie a pen. “Thanks.” She says after a beat. She’s a little weirded out, I can tell by the way she speaks.

He’s a total weirdo. How did he even know she forgot a pen? He continues to stare at her for a few seconds and I have to fight the urge to jump across my sister and punch that stupid look off his face. Like seriously, she’s beautiful, but there’s no need to be creepy about it.

“We’ll begin with Kafka’s Metamorphosis on page 133.” The teacher states as Allie and I pull out our text books.

Wonderful. I pull out my notebook and pencil and start to doodle. At least I can get my art class started already.

. . .

“You know AJ, you can leave your sisters side for a few seconds. She won’t get lost without you.” A kinda cute but totally annoying red-haired chick says to me as I hover next to Allie by her locker.

I’m protective, I can’t help it. Also our lockers are right next each other and I literally just finished putting my skateboard in my locker. I have no idea who this redhead is but she’s pissed me of already. I’m not in the mood for annoying today.

She checks out my outfit then turns to Allie and does the same. “That jacket is absolutely killer. Where’d you buy it?”

Allie pauses then smiles. “Our mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco.”

Great, fashion talk, my favourite, not.

“And you are my new best friend.” Redhead states before she’s grabbed from behind by a butch looking blonde guy. “Hey Jackson.”

I turn away from the duo and scan the hallway until my eyes fall on the gawker from before. He’s standing with the blazer from our class and another girl but he’s staring at Allie.

“So, this weekend, there’s a party.” Redhead tells us both.

“A party?” Allie asks.

“Yeah. Friday night. You both should come.” The blonde guy, Jackson, tells us.

I take my chance to chip in. “Uh, family night.” I lie without taking my eyes of the gawker.

“Yeah, sorry. We can’t. Friday night is family night.” Allie confirms my lie but she’s also looking between Jackson and the gawker, sending a smile his way. Nice one sis, tempt him further.

“You sure? I mean, everyone’s going after the scrimmage.” Jackson probes further.

“Dude we said no aight.” I snap at him.

Allie swats my arm. “AJ, rude.” She chastises me but I can feel the frustration building up inside me. “You mean like football?” She asks.

I can’t believe that creep is still staring. He’s not even listening to his friends now, he’s just staring out right at Allison. Is he staring at her chest?

Jackson snorts out a laugh. “Football is a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. You play AJ?”

“What? Yeah.” I answer without looking away from the creep who I know is now definitely staring at my sisters chest.

“Well then you better hurry up. We’ve got practice in a few minutes.” He says as he walks away with the redhead.

As they walk away I start towhead over to creeper but Allie slaps my arm again. “What the hell was that?” She snaps at me.

I turn to her and point in the general direction of the gawker. “That little fucker-.” I look over and he’s gone. Shit. “How did you not notice that fucker staring at you?” I snarl at her.

“The guy from class? Yeah I saw him. What’s the big deal AJ?” She says, acting all nonchalant.

“Allie, he was fixated on you for fuck sake!” I shout. Anger takes over and without thinking about it I slam my fist into my locker door.

My twin flinches next to me and closes her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. “AJ, I thought you were going to stop lashing out like this.” Her voice is small but nervous.

She’s right. I’m supposed to be working on this, counting to ten and shit like that.

I close my eyes and turn to press my forehead against my abused locker. “I’m sorry Allison. I just don’t like the way he was staring at you. It wasn’t normal. He’s not normal. I’m sorry.”

She sighs and rests her hand on my shoulder. “It’s fine. I guess I should be grateful that you’re looking out for me so much. Come on.” She grabs my hand and drags me down the hall. “Lets get you to practice so you can show this school what you’re made off.”

“Allie?” I stop in my tracks outside the changing rooms and pull my twin into a hug. “Love you sis. I’m sorry, I’ll work on it more.” I kiss the top of her head quickly then push her away.

She smiles and heads off outside to the bleachers. Let’s see if I can make the team of a sport I’ve never actually played before.

. . .

I wait until the changing room is completely empty before I even think about getting changed into my lacrosse gear. Finding a quiet corner, I unpack my lacrosse pads, shorts and loose fitting tee. The last thing I pull out of my bag is my sports binder.

I have to bind my chest because I still haven’t had chest surgery to remove the, shall we say unwanted chesticles. I’m lucky in that I don’t have an overly big chest. But they're still there so I have to bind. My regular binders that I wear everyday are too tight to do sport in because they prevent me from breaving properly. So I pretty much use a sports bra thats a size too small for me. Or at least, I’m supposed to.

Today I’m feeling particularly dysphoric. I suppose I could do one session with my binder on. It’ll be fine. I pull on my lacrosse gear and grab my stick. I can’t believe I’m about to try and play a sport I’ve only ever seen videos of on YouTube and ESPN.

I jog out onto the field to see guys doing drill runs and practice shots. Shit, there are more people in the bleachers then I thought. As I’m looking at the bleachers I see Allie and smile but I’m cut short when someone plows straight into. I land awkwardly on my side with my elbow jutting out into my ribcage. I look up to see a big guy sending me an apologetic smile. Damn, what a fucking rhino.

“Argent! You’re late! Five laps!” Coach yells at me from across the field as he blows his whistle. Damn, that’s gonna get annoying.

I clench my jaw, nod, wedge my helmet on and with stick in hand, I start my five laps.

**Allison’s POV**

I can’t believe AJ has already been knocked on his ass and been picked up on being late by the coach. I know why he’s late but no one else does. I hate that he has to hide before he can change. It always makes him late and he always ends up being picked up on it.

I watch my brother as he starts his laps. Hopefully being on the field today will let out some of that pent up anger he has. I’m grateful that he’s so protective but he can be a little overbearing. He gets that from dad. We figure AJ had a small issue with anger about four years when he came out. He struggles with expressing his feelings so instead of talking or crying or writing about it, he lashes out and breaks things. Thankfully he hasn’t hit anyone recently but when he use to, it was usually dad, but only because dad told him to. He took AJ sparring, taught him how to safely let out his anger.

I’m so proud of AJ as well. His dedication to become fitter and healthier over the last few months has surprised all of us. He worked so hard and now it’s paying off. Although, he looks like he’s already flagging and he’s only on his second lap. He’s not usually this slow, he’d usually be close to finishing his third lap by now.

“Argent! That’s enough, get over here. Lets see your shooting.” The coach yells over.

AJ shakes his head violently before running over to join the front of the queue of boys. Coach throws a larger stick at the boy from my English class and directs him to the goal.

“Who is that?” I ask Lydia beside me.

“Him? I’m not sure who that is. Why?”

“He’s in my English class.”

Another whistle blows and the goalie guy suddenly freaks out, grabbing his head and almost falling to the floor. What the hell?

**AJ’s POV**

Shit my chest hurts. Maybe I should go and change my binder, this one is hell. “Argent! You’re up.” Coach yells to me.

A whistle blows but it sounds distant. I focus on the goalie and notice those gawker creeper eyes that keep staring at my sister. I scoop up the ball and start my run at the goal, paying close attention my lacrosse head to make sure I don’t lose the ball. A few tiny practice swings and then I shoot the ball but as I do I get a small stab of pain in my ribs. Ignoring it, I watch almost in slow motion as it flies straight towards the goal and hits gawker in the face guard of his helmet.

The guys behind me laugh at gawker and I can’t help but smirk as he drags himself off the ground. Maybe I could get use to this sport.

“Nice shot Argent, now bench it. You look like you might pass out.” Coach tells me with a slap to my shoulder.

I take a seat next to the blazer from English and pull of my gloves and helmet.

“Hey, nice shot man.” He mumbles without taking his eyes off the goalie, who now incidentally is catching every attempt from the other guys. With each catch, blazer boy whoops.

“Thanks man. He a friend of yours?” I ask casually.

“Yeah, Scott’s my best friend.” Then he turns to me. “You’re AJ right? The new guy.” I simply nod. “I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. You played lacrosse at your old school?”

“Nah, never played before. Only practiced at home with a rebound trainer.” I admit to him. “Stiles Stilinski? Like for real?” I can’t help myself but laugh a little.

He laughs too. “Hey, it’s just as bad as AJ Argent.” We both start to laugh about our stupid sounding names.

I like this kid, plus he’s kind of cute. Goofy but cute.

Scott the gawker saves a goal from that Jackson kid and Stiles jumps up and starts to whoop and hollo for his best friend. I sit and laugh at him, getting another small stab in my chest again. I turn around to see redhead cheering and Allie clapping for him. She has a weird look on her face and I know damn well that I’m going to have to talk to her later about this guy. But for now, I think I’ll go back and get changed quickly before the other guys pile into the changing room.

. . .

“AJ, all I’m saying is I think it was a dumb move to wear your binder. I could tell you were in pain.” Allie rambles to me.

We’re in the car heading home and it’s somehow become dark as hell out. I hate the dark, or more like I hate what could be lurking in the dark. I’ve been in pain since lacrosse practice getting more and more stabs of pain in my lower chest with every breath.

“Allie, you don’t understand.” I say for the hundredth time.

I have my arms wrapped around my chest to try and keep warm because it’s freaking freezing right now but also because I can subtly put pressure on my ribs where it hurts without Allie knowing. I don’t want her to know I’m in more pain then I’ve said I am.

I close my eyes and let the therapeutic sound of the rain on the car windows hypnotise me into an almost unconscious state when I suddenly hear Allie let out a scream and hear a thud as she brings the car to a rapid halt.

“Oh my god. Oh my god I just hit something. AJ I just hit someone!” She shouts to me, panic ripping through her voice.

“Hey, calm down Allie. It’s okay, stay here.” I tell her as I unbuckle myself and climb out into the rain.

I’m soaked through before I’ve made my way round to the other side of the car and I can already hear the whimpering dog before I see it. I shake my dripping wet hair out of my eyes as I crouch down next to the wounded animal. It growls and snarls at me but I continue to move forward and place my head on its head. It’s growls quickly fade back to whimpers as it lays its head back down on the wet road.

Without thinking about the dangers, I scoop my arms under the wounded beast, scraping my knuckles on the cold tarmac. I lift it with a slight struggle and go round to the trunk of the car. Allie pops the trunk without me having to ask and I gently lay the dog in the back before closing it and climbing back into the passenger side.

“We need to find an animal clinic somewhere. It’s injured.” I tell Allie.

She doesn’t reply so I look over and see her shaking and crying. Shit, she can’t drive like this. I place my hand over hers and give it a squeeze.

“I’ll drive.” I tell her quietly.

She nods so I climb out and go round to her side as she moves over to the passenger seat. I clamber in, moving the drivers seat back so I’m not folded up and turn on the ignition. Allie digs around for her cell to search for a near by animal clinic and I drive in silence waiting for directions.

. . .

I’m sat on the edge of the trunk outside an animal clinic while Allie is seeing if anyone is still here. They should be, the lights are still on. The dog is relatively calm but still in pain and I’m pretty sure her leg is broken. I comfort her by softly stroking the top of her head.

Allie comes round to the back of the car and the dog barks and growls at her making her jump back into the arms of the guy from the clinic. Un-fucking-believable, it’s Scott the gawker.

“You okay?” He asks, holding onto her arms for way longer then necessary. Allie nods frantically at him. “She’s just frightened.” He tells her, still holding onto her arms.

“That makes two of us.” Allie says.

“Um, hello? Injured dog here that needs help.” I say with a wave.

I go to stand up but as I do I get another stab of pain so sharp, it brings me to my knees. I curse under my breath and Allie kneels next to me.

“AJ, what’s wrong?” She asks, rubbing my back.

I shrug her off. “I’m fine.” I stand up and Scott is already carrying the dog inside.

Allie is right behind him so I close the trunk and follow them in. By the time I’m in there he’s also figured out that dogs like is broken, which is kind of obvious, and bragging about being about to make her a splint. I lean against the wall and run a hand through my messy, soaked hair.

“Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag.” Scott tells her.

“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you.” Allie tells him with a small wave of her hand.

She totally likes him.

“Here.” He completely ignores her and hands her a shirt from his bag.

She smiles her thanks and leaves the room to stand on the other side of a door with a freaking window in it. As she peels off her wet tee shirt, I see Scott watching my half naked sister.

“You know Scott,” I walk up to him and thank the gods that I’m slightly taller then him. “If I catch you staring at my sister again, I’ll rip your fucking eyes out and-.” I’m cut off by Allie coming back in.

I simply glare at him and go back to lean on the wall but instead, I decide to leave.

“I’ll wait outside. I’m gonna call dad, let him know why we’re late. Don’t be long.” I tell my twin without looking at her.

I swear to god if he touches her I’ll fucking kill him.

. . .

“What the hell took you so long?” I quiz Allie as she climbs back into the car with a grin on her lips.

“Nothing. We’re going to this party on Friday night, okay?”

“No.”

“Well I’m going.”

I sigh. “Then I’ll have to go too.”

“Yep.” She smiles even bigger as we pull away and head home.

Fucking wonderful.

. . .

When we get home, we’re quizzed by dad. He’s just worried and it’s totally fine. Except I’m soaked and in pain. I cut the conversation short by telling him that I need to sleep for lacrosse first elimination in the morning. He’s a little shocked that I managed to pull it off but he’s also proud that I could make the team.

Once I’m in my room, I strip off my clothes and fight my way out of a dripping wet binder. It physically painful for me and takes a few minutes but once I’m out, I go to my mirror to see a deep, dark blue bruise has formed on my side at the bottom of my ribcage. That freaking rhino guy from practice has one hell of a shoulder on him.

I jump in to take a hot shower before falling onto my bed. I reach up to open the window slightly so I can actually breathe without it getting too warm in here and I think about my first day of school.

All in all it went pretty well. I didn’t punch anyone which is a bonus. I really hope I make the team tomorrow. I close my eyes and suddenly the goofy kid from the field, Stiles, pops into my head. He’s kinda cute, in a weird way. Ah damn, there’s no way I can have a crush on him.

Instead of thinking about him, I try to think about lacrosse tactics and it’s enough to make me almost unconscious. Right at the last second, before darkness engulfs me, I hear the distant but very clear howl of a wolf.

. . .

“Now get out there, and show me what you got! Come on!” The coach yells at all of us as some of the other guys cheer and whoop.

It’s elimination time. I feel like my ribs have been crushed on one side but screw it, I have to make this team. I watch the other guys pass the ball around between them, creating a gap just left of the goal and I take my chance. Running into it, I signal that I’m not guarded and a lanky red-haired guy passes to me. I take a few steps, dodge a defence, shoot and score the first shot of the session.

“Argent!” Coach shouts me over. “Nice work buddy, you made the team. First line for you!” He slaps my shoulder and the pain vibrates down to my busted side.

I wince and clutch my side, earning a concerned look from couch and from Allie in the bleachers.

“Whoa kid, go sit down before we have to carry you off the field. Congrats again!” Coach walks away to focus on the other guys.

I take a seat on the bench next to Stiles and pull my helmet off. “Dude, you okay?” He asks me.

“Yeah man, I’m good.” I lie.

“You going to the party later?”

“Yeah, sure. You?” I ask him, hoping he’s going to say yes.

“I’ll be there.” He smiles and turns his focus back to the game.

. . .

This party blows, but at least I can keep an eye out for Allie here. The only dangers I can see are Scott’s hands all over her and some creepy looking older guy who looks like a fucking drug dealer.

I’m inside with Stiles and some of his friends and they’re all talking about random stuff when Scott comes stumbling through the house towards the front door.

“Yo, Scott, you good?” Stiles asks him straight away.

Scott looks high as fuck, that older guy is definitely a dealer. Scott continues through to the front of the house and disappears out of sight, soon to be followed by Allie. I try to follow too but some huge guy cuts me off and tries to dance with me. He clearly doesn’t understand the word no, since I say it at least three times so instead I punch him in the gut to move him out the way.

By the time I’m outside, Allie and Scott are no where to be seen. Fuck.

“AJ, what’s up?” Stiles appears behind me and places his hand on my shoulder.

“Allie, she’s gone. I think Scott might have taken her somewhere.” My voice cracks with worry and it’s clear that Stiles hears it.

“Hey, Scott’s a good guy. Come on, I’ll give you a ride back to yours.” He gives my shoulder a squeeze and directs me to his Jeep.

He seems pretty flustered but I kind of get the impression that he might have ADHD form the way he skits and flails around so much. I hope he’s right about Scott otherwise not only will I kill him, dad will too.

. . .

I’m totally wiped. That party sucked and the only good thing was getting to know Stiles a little better. He’s pretty awesome and its super clear to me that I have a crush on him. But it’s also super clear that he has a crush on that redhead, Lydia. Whatever, I can dream right? Stiles dropped me home then took off in his Jeep, shouting an apology to me for being so jittery. I hope he’s okay.

When I got into the house, I was surprised to see Allie already here, without Scott. She looked so sad and pissed off and I don’t blame her. I offered to hunt him down and kick his ass but she just laughed it off and went to her room to study. I decided to take a long shower after speaking with Allie and that’s where I am now.

The water feels so good and I can’t help but stretch under the flow of it. My muscles ache like crazy after lacrosse practice but my ribs feeling like they’re in about a thousand different pieces, every little piece digging into my skin and lungs. I can’t believe the force of that guy. I know lacrosse is a contact sport but hell, it’s been days and I’m still in agony. I might have to ask dad to have a look at it for me when he gets back from work. He works some stupid hours by the way.

When I’m finished washing myself, I turn off the water and step out into the steam filled bathroom. I wrap a towel around my waist, resting it on my hips and then another one over my shoulders so it drapes over my chest. I don’t need to cover up any more then this because I’m literally walking from the bathroom to my bedroom which is just down the hall.

“Allison, it’s for you!” I hear mom shout up to Allie.

The door bell must have gone without me hearing it. If its Scott trying to explain why he ditched my freaking sister, I’m going to kill him. I head out to go to my room, running a hand through my wet hair and shaking it out a bit, when Allie sees me and her eyes go wide.

“AJ, wait.” She tells me but it’s a little too late.

I walk past her and stop dead when I look down to the front door and see Stiles standing with his mouth hanging open. I’m practically naked in front of my crush. Stiles is still wearing his shirt and tie from the party and looking cute as ever, but he’s also now got a slight pink tinge added to his shocked expression. I take a silent second to thank god for allowing me to develop a small but noticeable six pack and v line.

Stiles gives me a nervous wave. “AJ, hi.” He says with a small crack in his voice and he doesn’t hide his quick scan of my body.

“Stiles, you good dude?” I ask him after a few seconds of him just staring at me.

“Yeah. Scott. Gotta go.” He flails his hands around a bit then basically runs to his Jeep.

Allie turns to me with a smirk playing on her lips. “What the hell was that about?”

I shrug but I can feel my cheeks burn up. “Nothing. I’m going to bed.” I tell her.

She laughs and goes to push my shoulder but then sees my beat up side. “AJ, what the hell?”

“It’s nothing. Night.” I don’t give her a chance to quiz me further.

Once I’m in my room, I collapse on my bed and think about the handsome, adorable Stiles. He’s mighty fine.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y’all, this chapter is all about family bonding, Stiles and a bit more about AJ’s past. I never intended for it to be quite this long but I guess I just got really into it.   
> None of this has had a beta so sorry for errors.   
> So yeah, read on and I hope you enjoy.

**AJ’s POV**

“AJ, come set the table with me.” Dad says as he walks past my bedroom. He stops and comes back to stand in my doorway. “Don’t think you’re wearing that hat at the table either young man.” He smiles and continues on his way.

“Yes sir.” I say with a smile as I pull my beanie off and throw it on the end of my bed.

Its Sunday, evening meal time. With Allie and myself studying and with dads job, we don’t always get to sit down for a proper family meal. So we made Sunday our family day. It doesn’t hold any religious significance for us, but I guess it’s our day to reconnect and have some quality family bonding. It’s a little different to meals in the week as well. We’re not allowed to wear jammies or hats or scraggy clothes, as mom calls them. Dad and I wear pants, like tidy jeans and a button shirt and mom and Allie wear a nice dress or blouse or something. Smart causal things, you get the idea.

After our meal, we chill together and watch a movie or play a game or something. No cell phones, no studying, no work. We just relax and have a good time. It sounds super lame but it’s our family time so its what we do. Plus we get to have popcorn. I love popcorn.

I close up my laptop and follow dad downstairs. “Whoa, is mom cooking pot roast?” I ask as I get downstairs. It smells so damn good down here. “With sweet potato?”

Dad laughs and nods. “Your mother is indeed cooking pot roast.” Then he frowns. “The sweet potatoes aren’t cooked yet. You can smell them already?”

I simply shrug it off. Stupid over sensitive senses. It does smell amazing down here though. Dad and I work in sync around the kitchen and dining room. We do this every Sunday, mom and Allie prepare the food, dad and I set the table and then clear away afterwards. It’s not some gender role shit that we’ve set out, it just worked out this way because when I was younger I got burnt in the kitchen because I tried to help out but spilled out water on my hand by accident. I was only young, like five or six, but now mom doesn’t let me in there and dad isn’t allowed because he sucks at cooking.

“So AJ, how’s school? You haven’t really spoken much about it. Is everything going okay?” Typical dad, if Allie and I don’t talk about something all the time, he immediately thinks something is wrong. Its probably because Allie and I talk a lot.

“Yeah dad, for sure. School is school, you know, nothing too exciting. I have lacrosse practice tomorrow, we’ve got a game soon so I’m super stoked.”

“How are your ribs?” He asks.

“Fine.” I tell him without looking at him and gnawing on my bottom lip. It’s a total lie.

“AJ, don’t lie to me.” Dad looks up from the placemat he’s just set in front of moms chair.

“It’s fine.” I try again.

“AJ Argent, Don’t make me full name you. Tell me the truth.” It’s a small threat but it works.

Even though I chose my new name, I still don’t like it being used all the time. It’s hard to explain. I sigh, slam the cutlery down on the table and run a hand through my hair.

“They freaking hurt dad, alright? They’re killing me right now.” I force out another sigh which only results in a stab of pain running up my side and I wince.

Dad frowns then puts the plates down on the table. “Come with me.” He commands in his, don’t screw with me, voice.

I do as I’m told and follow him through the house to his office. I’m not usually allowed in here, this is where dad keeps things for work.

This room is massive, a huge, old desk dominating most of the space in the centre of the room. There are drawers and cabinets everywhere, all in dark wood and it should make the room feel claustrophobic, but surprisingly it doesn’t. I’d even go as far to say it’s kinda cozy in here.

“Sit down.” Dad nods to one of the chairs opposite his huge desk.

Again I do as I’m told without hesitation. Part of living in a family where the father works with law enforcement is discipline. Its super important in our house and we’re very much a family that respects our elders. Like if my dad or mom ask me to do something, I do it. Mostly. I’m sixteen for crying out loud, of course I’m going to push some boundaries. But there are definitely times when they speak in a certain tone that know not to fuck with them. This is one of those times.

The chair is hella comfortable, like a small armchair. I watch as dad goes round to his desk and pulls out a key from his back pocket. It’s attached to a small chain on his belt loop that I hadn’t noticed until now. He unlocks one of the drawers in the desk and pulls it open with a small squeak of wood on wood. I wince at the horrible noise as it rattles my eardrums.

Dad then pulls out another key from the drawer and goes to a large cabinet hanging on the wall directly behind his desk. He unlocks this as well and to my surprise, its full of medical supplies. He rummages around for a couple seconds before he pulls out a small vial and a syringe, placing them on the table. He also pulls out a couple of those horrible alcohol wipes that burn and several small, round bandaids.

I sit up a little straighter in my seat, not taking my eyes off the syringe. “Yo dad, uh, what’s that?” I ask him without actually wanting the answer.

“It’s Toradol, a pain reliever.” He tells me as he uncaps the syringe.

I swallow the huge lump in my throat. “Uh, does it come in a pill form too?”

Dad looks up and laughs. “AJ, it’ll be fine. It’ll make it easier to breathe and it’ll also help out for your lacrosse practice tomorrow.”

I watch silently as he fills the syringe and recaps it. He comes round to my side and I can’t help but shrink into the chair. I hate needles. Like really hate them.

“AJ, come on. You’re in pain, this will help. You’re going to have to get use to needles for when you start hormones, so you might as well start now.” He says in his no nonsense voice. “Stand up.”

I can’t help but smile at him. It’s the first time he’s mentioned me starting hormones without me starting the conversation. I understand that it’s a really tough thing for mom and dad to try and deal with. I get that when Allie and I were born, they were told they had twin girls. And I get that it’s devastating and can feel like they’re loosing a daughter, but they could also see it as gaining a son. I know they blame themselves to some degree but they shouldn’t. It’s not their fault my insides don’t match my outsides, for want of a better expression.

“What’re you smiling about?”

“Nothing.” I sigh and stand up. “Lets just do it so I can go and stuff myself with pot roast.”

He laughs again and takes one of the alcohol wipes out of its packet. “Lift your shirt up.” He tells me.

Even though I’ve worked super hard to get my body the way I want it, I still kinda hate it. It’s too feminine. I lift up the side of my tee shirt to reveal the mass of dark bruising around my side, partly hidden by my binder.

“I’m going to do a few different spots around the area so can you lift your,” He hates that I have to wear a binder. “vest a little higher please.”

I lift it up a little higher and dad cleans my side with the alcohol wipe. Once he’s done he goes about injecting the pain reliever. There are several sharp stabs but they dull pretty damn quickly. This stuff is awesome, but I still hate needles so I continue to gnaw on my bottom lip until dad steps away and recaps the needle again. He wipes my side with a fresh alcohol wipe then puts a bandaid on each small hole left in my skin.

“All done. Feel okay?” He asks me, throwing everything in the trash.

I look down at my side. “I think so.” I admit. I can’t help but poke my side. “Whoa, this is kinda weird.” I can’t feel anything at all.

Dad laughs again. “It’ll be numb for around six hours so you should be fine until early morning. We can do another shot before you go to school if you want. See how you feel.” He puts his hand on my shoulder and directs me towards the door. “Now get out of my office.”

. . .

“Mom, this is so good, like best meal ever.” I say after I finish another mouthful. I’m not even saying it just to be nice, it genuinely is delicious.

“Thank you An-,” She stumbles on my brith name. “Thank you AJ.”

I send her a cheesy grin across the table. She really is trying and it makes me so happy to know that she might, one day, be able to see me as her son.

“So Allison, how’s everyone treating you at school?” Mom asks Allie.

Usually we don’t talk about school or work on a Sunday, but it’s our first week so moms bond to be curious.

Allie’s been pretty quiet so far so I make a mental note to check in with her later, away from the parentals incase it’s something not fit for parent ears.

Allie takes a swig of water, thinking her answer over. Finally she says, “Everyone has been really nice and welcoming.”

That’s such a cryptic answer. There’s definitely something up with her.

Mom just nods, thinking the answer over. “AJ, how about you?”

“Uh, yeah. Everyone is really nice. The guys on the lacrosse team are awesome, Coach is pretty hard on us all but it works for me. Plus I can stick check Allie’s boyfriend any chance I get.”

Allie’s eyes shoot up from her plate. She stares at me and clenches her jaw. Whoops.

“Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Allison?” Dad questions, fork full half way to his mouth.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Allie says quietly.

“He wants to be.” I chip in.

“He’s just a good friend.” She says even quieter.

“A good friend that a boy and that wants to be your boyfriend?” Dad questions further.

“Nah she’s right dad, Scott’s just a good friend. He’s a nice guy and he plays lacrosse damn well.”

“AJ, watch your language.” Dad warns me without looking at me. “Allison, tell me more about this, Scott.”

Allie sighs again. “AJ, I hate you.” She snaps at me and leaves the table.

“Al, wait, I’m sorry.” I call after her but it’s no good, she’s half way upstairs. “I’ll fix it.” I tell mom and dad as I leave the table as well to follow my twin upstairs.

When I get to her room, I knock on the door even though it’s already open. I wait a couple of seconds before I walk in to see Allie lying face down on her bed.

“Get out AJ.” She mumbles with a sniffle.

I don’t listen and instead lay down next to her. “Come on.” I tell her quietly.

Without either of us saying another word, Allie rolls over so she’s flush against my side and I wrap my arm around her. I hold her to me and let her cry on my shoulder. Something is definitely wrong and I’m determined to find out what it is, but for now, if she needs to cry, she can cry on me. That’s what brothers are for, right?

Allie and I usually have a pretty decent relationship and cuddling has been a huge part of that. It sounds totally weird but we’re twins and we have a bond that no one else can mess with. I’m protective as hell over her. I might wind her up about things sometimes, a lot of the time, but I love her and if anyone or anything hurts her, I’ll deal with it. I remember when we were younger and she fell of the swing set in the backyard so I destroyed.

The memory makes me laugh and it makes Allie jump. “What the hell are you laughing about?” She asks, lifting her head off my shoulder and sitting up with her back against the headboard.

I sit up as well but turn so I’m facing her. “Do you remember when we were like, seven or something and you fell off the swing set?” I ask her.

She frowns, trying to find the memory and then smiles. “Yeah, and you were so angry that it had hurt me. You tried to use moms kitchen scissors to cut the ropes on the swing and ended up almost slicing your thumb off.”

“Then you threw the scissors in the trash because they hurt me.” We both laugh at the memory.

“Those were the same scissors I used to cut your hair.” Allie laughs again.

“Oh damn, yeah you’re right. Then dad threatened to buzz cut me and I wasn't bothered by it at all so he didn’t know how else to punish us.” I grin at the memories.

There’s a few moments of silence where we both just remember the past and the fun times we had getting into trouble.

“AJ, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, ask away.”

“Did you always know you were a boy?” Allie whispers to me.

That’s totally not what I was expecting her to ask me. “Uh, I dunno. I guess I always knew something was weird. Like I was different but it didn’t figure it out straight away. Why?” She’s literally never asked me that before.

“I always remember you being so unhappy with things, even frustrated at times. And I wondered if it was because you knew but didn’t know how to tell us, or because you couldn’t figure out what the problem was.” Allie reaches over and takes me hand, giving it a small squeeze. “I hate to think that you were too scared to tell us all so you just lived unhappily.”

I think over what she’s just said. “Nah it was definitely that I hadn’t figured it out.”

“Are you happy now?” She asks nervously.

“Sure I am. I mean like, some things totally still suck and I have bad days, but so does everyone. I’m stoked with life right now.” It wasn’t totally true but she doesn’t need to worry about things.

“Good. Now seen as you told mom and dad about Scott, how about I tell them about Stiles?” She grins at me and my mouth drops open.

“You wouldn’t, right?”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t. But seriously AJ, tell me about him.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” I flat out lie to her but I can’t hide my grin.

I’ve got a ridiculous crush on this guy and I can’t hide that from my sister. She goes to open her mouth to probe further but is cut off by dad shouting.

“AJ, there’s someone here for you!”

“Is that him?” Allie asks excitedly.

“Oh yeah, ‘cause I can see through floors now.” I roll my eyes at her.

We both jump up off the bed and head out the door. Standing on the landing, I look down to the front door to see Stiles Stilinski fidgeting with a skateboard in his hand looking nervous as hell. Allie goes downstairs to stand next to dad grinning at Stiles. He gives her a nervous wave and looks around until he sees me.

“AJ, hey.” He gives me a goofy grin. “Uh, you feel like going for a ride?” He asks, waving his skateboard at me.

I look over to dad and see Allie whispering something to him. Damn interfering twin sister. Dad sighs and checks his watch. “Fine, but be back by ten and not a second later. AJ, you hear me? This is not happening next week, family time starts again properly next weekend.” He points his finger at me and sighs again before leaving to go to his office.

I grin and turn back to Stiles. “Two seconds dude, lemme grab my board.”

Once I’m in my room I grab my long board off its wall mount and turn around, almost running straight into Allie.

“Jeez Al, creepy much?”

She laughs and punches my shoulder but not enough for it to actually hurt. “Are you seriously going to keep calling him dude?”

“Well, yeah. It’s guy talk. It works, its better then me calling him bro.” Allie shakes her head at me. “What?” I ask her. “What’s wrong with me calling him dude?”

She continues to shake her head and laughs. “Nothing. Go, don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Allie stands on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek then leaves my room.

Seriously, what’s wrong with calling him dude?

. . .

Cruising the streets on my long board with a hot guy is a pretty decent way to spend an evening. Stiles is a cute skater. He’s not quite figured out foot placements or whether he rides regular or goofy and every time he goes to push, I keep thinking I'm going to have to pick his ass up off the ground because he wobbles all over the place. Not that I’d mind, he’s got a nice ass.

"Dude, chill with the enthusiasm." I call over and laugh to him.

He looks over to me with wide eyes, almost like he forgot I was here. As he looks over, he loses his balance and drifts across right in front of me. I try my best to avoid him but his board collides with the front of mine. My wheels jam and I fly forward, managing to twist midair so I don't land on my face. I end up landing on my ass and back but I'm unable to stop my head connecting with the concrete. I let out a long groan as I get a sharp pain and close my eyes as stars appear in my vision.

"Dude, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Stiles comes rushing over and falls to the ground next to me.

"Yeah." I groan again.

I go to sit up and Stiles takes my hand, helping me to stand. I can feel my face start to burn as my cheeks go pink and I'm thankful that its semi dark so he can't see. Running a hand over the back of my head, I can feel a knot already developed but also another sharp pain.

“AJ, dude you're bleeding." Stiles tells me with wide eyes again. This guy is seriously adorable, even when he’s freaking out.

"It's nothing." I try to brush it off and go to find my board but moving my head only causes me to feel dizzy and I stumble a little. My balance is usually pretty damn good so I know there’s something wrong but I don’t want to worry him.

Stiles takes my hand again and leads me down the street a little way to a house, picking up our boards on the way. I can't explain how natural it feels to hold his hand, like it isn't awkward or weird at all. I thought it would feel weird but I dunno why. He knocks on the door and waits for a reply.

"Stiles do you even know whose house this is?" I ask him. Why is he knocking some strangers door?

He just gives me a small grin but doesn't say anything else. An older lady with long, frizzy hair opens the door and sighs at the sight of Stiles.

"Hi Mrs McCall." He gives her a little wave. "This is AJ, he needs your help."

"What? No, I'm fine. Honestly, it's just a bump." I tell her. Who the hell is this lady?

“Mom, is that Stiles?" I look up to see freaking Scott coming downstairs.

"Scotts mom?" I ask Stiles.

"Is a nurse." He replies. He knows I have a hard time with Scott.

"Come on in boys." Mrs McCall moves aside and Stiles pulls me into the house leading me through to the kitchen, the whole time still holding onto my hand. “Sit. What happened?”

“It’s my fault.” I chip in. I can’t let Stiles take the blame for this. “I distracted him while we out on our boards.”

“Since when do you skateboard?” Scott asks Stiles.

Hold up, I thought these two were supposed to be best friends. Stiles’ cheeks flush pink and he avoids eye contact with all of us. I can’t help it, I squeeze his hand and run my thumb over his knuckles. He dips his head to hide the now very red blush on his cheeks but I can still see his smile.

“Okay. Any injuries?” Mrs McCall asks.

“I hit my head. Its fine though.” I tell her.

She somehow managed to put on a pair of latex gloves without us noticing and walks around behind me. I feel her fingers probe the back of my head and I close my eyes. This time Stiles is the one to squeeze my hand and it breaks a goofy smile to my lips.

“Any nausea? Dizziness? Loss of consciousness?” Mrs McCall asks routine medical questions.

“A little dizziness but otherwise all good.” I tell her honestly. I can almost feel the professionalism radiating off of her in a good way and it puts me at ease.

“Okay. I don’t think it’s anything serious. You’ve got a small graze but a pretty substantial knot back here. I can put a small dressing on it but you’d probably be best to leave it, the graze has stopped bleeding and I don’t think you’ll need sutures.” Mrs McCall pulls her gloves off and comes around to stand in front of us. “Can I recommend a safety helmet next time and maybe a more coordinated skate partner?”

Scott laughs and Stiles’ mouth drops open in a totally over dramatic way. I stand and Stiles does the same. “Thank you Mrs McCall, I really appreciate your help and I promise we won’t bother you again out of work hours.” I tell her.

She laughs and throws her gloves in the trash. “Yeah right, I can’t seem to get rid of this one.” She says, slapping Stiles on the shoulder.

“Hey, you love me really.” He whines.

“Sure I do. At least I should be grateful that you knocked this time instead of coming through the window.”

“You climb through the window?” I ask him in shock and he just gives me one of his grins that I’ve come to know and love. “Dude, not cool.” I don’t mean it. I wish he’d climb through my window.

“Alright, out. You all have school tomorrow.” Mrs McCall ushers us to the door.

“It was nice to meet you Mrs McCall, and thanks again for your help.” I say as I try to shake her hand but Stiles doesn’t let go.

“It was nice to meet you too AJ.” She smiles after quickly looking down at Stiles’ and my hands.

As we leave the house I turn around to see Scott giving Stiles two thumbs up and a goofy, knowing smile.

. . .

“You’re late.” Dad says as Stiles and I climb out of his Jeep.

“I’m sorry Mr Argent, that’s my fault, had a minor skateboarding malfunction.” Stiles says with a laugh but dad is not laughing.

“AJ, you okay?”

“Yeah dad, just fell off my board.”

“You fell? You never fall.” It’s true, I don’t. “Will you be okay for you competition on Saturday?”

“I guess.” I mumble, this is so embarrassing and he’s pissing me off.

“There’s no guessing about it. This is your career AJ, will you be able to compete or not?” Dad nags and pushes me.

“Dammit back off dad. I’ll be fine.” I snap at him.

He gives me a look that means he’s going to be having words with me once Stiles is gone but I don’t care. He goes back into the house and slams the door behind him. There’s a few uncomfortably quiet seconds before Stiles talks.

“So, you have a competition this weekend? What for?”

“It’s just a small skatepark event.” I mumble to him.

“That’s still pretty awesome.” He fiddles with his key. “Well, I should get going.”

Without thinking about what I’m doing, I step up to him and wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. He smells so damn good. He hesitates before wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I feel like we stand there for hours but I know its only just a few minutes. I step back and remove my arms but Stiles keeps his hands on my waist so I rest my hands on his forearms.

“Sorry, I dunno why I did that.” My voice cracks as I speak causing my face to flush.

He smiles. “I’m glad you did.” Now he flushes too. “I’ve uh, I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I.” I start to gnaw on my bottom lip out of nervousness.

Stiles reaches up and pulls my lip down with his thumb. “You’ll ruin that lip and then what am I supposed to do?” He whispers.

I want to kiss him. I want to feel his lips on mine. I want to feels his hands on more then just my waist. I shake my head to rid the thoughts of his hands on my skin.

“I should go.” He whispers.

“I know.”

But we still just stand in each others arms studying each other. After what feels like another life time Stiles sighs.

“Fuck it.” He murmurs before he brings his lips to mine.

I close my eyes and move my hands to rest on his upper arms, I’m a little surprised to feel a decent amount of muscle there. I pulls me flush against him and moves one hand to the nape of my neck. It’s a sweet, non invasive kiss but damn, it feels so freaking good. I could do this forever, I could stay in his arms forever.

I can’t help the teeny, tiny, minuscule moan escape from deep in my throat and it forces me to unlock our lips. We both gasp, only now just realising the we weren’t breathing during the kiss.

“Sorry.” I mumble but my voice comes out rough and deeper then usual.

“Yeah.” Stiles says on a breath. “Uh, I’ll uh, see you at school tomorrow?” He says but he still doesn’t step away.

I smile and give him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Go.” I whisper to him. “My dad will kill you if he sees us.”

That’s enough of a gentle threat for Stiles to step back and clamber into his Jeep. He starts the ignition, leans out the window and gives me one of his amazing smiles. “Laters, dude.”

Then without knowing what I’m saying I wink to him and say, “Dream of me?”

His smile widens, which I didn’t think was possible, and his face flushes again before he drives away. I turn around and go to open the door but it opens before I reach it and Allie comes flying out, throwing her arms around me and squealing.

“Whoa, chill sis.” I tell her as I catch her, lifting her off her feet and carrying her inside.

“I’m so happy for you!” She practically shouts. “I can’t believe you kissed him!”

“Whoa, hush it down, I don’t want-.”

“Mom and dad to know?” Mom says from behind us.

Allie releases her grip on me and settles next to me. Busted. We both turn around to see mom standing with her hands on her hips looking scary and serious.

“Bed, both of you, now.” Then she looks at me. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

With that she leaves and Allie and I rush upstairs. Instead of going into our separate bedrooms, we both pile into Allie’s room and sit on the bed.

“Okay, no skipping details.” Allie says. “Tell me everything.”

. . .


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of how late this is. There's no excuse. Hope you like it though! Much love!

**_AJ’s POV_ **

_I’m standing in the hall in school, the one where Allie and my lockers are, but it’s different. Its dark, like lights out at night dark. Why the fuck am I in school at night? Like seriously, I don’t even like being here in the day, why would I be here now? I turn around and startle. There’s someone standing at the other end of the hall, a familiar looking someone._

_“Stiles?” I call out. Whoa, it echoes like crazy in here. It doesn't usually echo but maybe that’s because it’s usually full of talking students. Or maybe it’s because this is a dream and dreams are weird._

_Even in the low light, I can tell Stiles looks different, he is different. His hair is longer and styled differently, it suits him so much better than a buzz cut. His clothes look good on him too, I’ve never seen him wear something like that before. But he’s pale, sickly pale with dark, almost purple circles under his eyes. Is he sick?_

_“Devine move.” He mumbles as he starts to walk towards me, even his walk is different, picking up pace with every step. “Devine move? You think you have any moves, at all? You can kill the Oni but me? Me? I’m a thousand years old you can’t kill me!” He roars, now right in front of me._

_His voice is different, darker, deeper. Nothing like the Stiles I know, the goofy, cute, amazing kisser Stiles. Even though he’s right in front of me, staring right at me, it’s almost like he’s seeing through me. “Stiles?” I whisper to him._

_Suddenly, Scott appears right behind Stiles, his claws digging into Stiles’ shoulder. Wait his claws? What the fuck? His eyes are glowing red and fangs protrude from his mouth as he clamps down on Stiles’ upper arm forcing Stiles to shout out in pain. This is fucked up. Is this real? It can’t be real, right?_

_“Scott what the fuck? Stop! Help him!” I shout at him but it’s no good. He too looks at me but more through me._

_Scott steps away and next thing I know, someone has plunged a sword into Stiles’ back and through his chest._

_“No!” I hear myself scream, the echo reverberating off the walls. “Stiles!”_

_The sword, a katana maybe, is pulled out with a gut wrenching sound that I can’t even describe and the person holding it stands back, a young Asian girl looking determined and terrified as Stiles falls to his knees. I try to get to him to help him, hold him, save him, but I’m rooted to the spot, I can’t move my feet. Stiles thrashes around for a few seconds before finally going still, his gaze fixated directly at me, through me._

_“Scott, help him!” I yell, my voice cracking as I do but I don’t care. Now isn’t the time to worry about outing myself._

_Stiles stares a few seconds longer before his face cracks like pottery or fragile glass. He falls to the side and shatters like a china doll, his entire body turning to black smoke. All I can do is watch as he dies in front of me, his whole body disappearing in a matter of seconds. I hear myself scream again as everything goes black._

**Allison’s POV** ****

I’m woken by a terrified scream, echoing it’s way through the house. Throwing my covers back, I run to AJ’s room, through his door and to his bedside. He’s screaming and thrashing in his bed, sheets tangled around him and covered in a mix of sweat and tears. I look up to the doorway to see dad standing in pyjama pants with a gun in his hand, a look of horror, realisation and sadness on his face.

“Allison, back to bed.” He commands, placing his gun on AJ’s desk as he comes to stand beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

“No way.” I mumble. “I can help, like I did last time.”

The last time AJ had a dream like this, lets just say it was very bad. Things ended up broken, namely AJ’s hand and a cupboard door. It’s hard to explain right now.

“Are you sure?” Dad asks me.

“Yes.” I’m not leaving AJ, if I can help I will.

Dad just nods and squeezes my shoulder. Taking my poor, unconscious brothers hand, I squeeze it tight and close my eyes.

I can’t explain the connection we have but it’s almost like I have to search for him in a fog to try and bring him back to consciousness. “AJ, wake up!” I shout to him after a few seconds.

I feel him jolt awake and I stumble back, landing on my ass. The last time AJ didn’t know where he was so he lashed out, hence the broken hand and cupboard. This time was a little different. He quickly scanned around the room clocking sight of dad standing over him and me on the floor.

“St-stiles.” He mumbles on a breath before bursting into tears.

“I’ll take it from here Allison, thank you. Go back to bed.” Dad tells me and I know not to argue this time.

I stand up, give dad a weak smile and leave to go back to my room. I hate that this happens to him, whatever this is. Ever since we were little, AJ has had strange dreams. Not just your regular strange dreams that children get, his dreams are different. He usually goes rigid while the dream is happening, like he’s having a seizure of some sort. They don’t always end with him screaming and crying, only the nightmares end that way. He usually wakes up sweating and shaking.

When AJ and I were about six, dad starting taking AJ down to his office after one of these dreams. They’d take for hours sometimes and AJ would always come out looking frustrated and tired, sometimes sick. He would never tell what the dreams were about or what him and dad did after them. He'd always say its private.

He hasn’t had one this bad in years and I hate that he hurts like this. I want to know what causes these nightmares and I’m determined to know what they are. There’s no way I’m going back to sleep now.

**AJ’s POV** ****

Holy fuck, not again. I hate this. I can’t cope with this shit, this is too much.

“You okay, son?” I hear dads rough voice from next to me as he rests a hand on my shoulder. I can’t hope but flinch as he does.

I simply shake my head no and continue to sob into my sleeves. I hate this, I fucking hate this! This is all bullshit. Why do I have to go through this? Dad waits for me to calm down a little before speaking again.

“Come on, we need to go downstairs. You know the drill AJ.” And with that, dad leaves my room not waiting for me to follow him. He knows I’ll go down in my own time.

Dads going down to his office to set up the camera and get out the journal. It sounds weird, just bear with me on this guys. I’ll explain it all when I can.

I climb out of bed, not caring that I’m only wearing a hoodie and boxer shorts. Dads seen me in less before, he use to bathe me for gods sake. But I know I’ll get cold pretty quickly so on second thoughts I grab a small blanket off my bed as I head to the door and downstairs.

By the time I get down to his office, dad already has the camera set up on the tripod and the journal open on the desk waiting to be written in. It’s a new journal from the looks of it, must have filled up the last one already. That makes six now. It’s been a while since we’ve done this and we’ve never done this in the new house before so trying to work out the lighting and things was difficult but dad worked it out. Jeez, I can’t believe I’m thinking about freaking lighting right now.

Once I’m sat down and comfortable in the same arm chair as earlier, twice is twelve hours, aren't I lucky, dad hits the record button. “When you ready son, in your own time.” He prompts, picking up the journal and pen.

I relay the dream to him, detailing everything and anything I can remember. Sickly Stiles, the words he said. The Asian girl with the Japanese sword. Scott with his red eyes and fucking fangs. At this point, I thought dad would think me crazy, but instead he pauses and stares at me for a few seconds before continuing to write everything down. The hall way, the darkness, everything. I pause, remembering the look on Stiles’ face as it cracked like delicate pottery. I can’t help the shudder that runs through me.

“AJ, focus, son.” Dad calls to me. It means so much to me when he calls me son. Its like he’s excepted me for me and I love him for it. “I need you to try and remember if there was a clock.”

I know what he’s getting at but it can’t be. There’s no way it can be. “Dad, Scotts eyes were red. There’s no way. He had freaking claws and fangs, like, I dunno, like a wild animal. Like a wo-.”

“I need you to try and see if there was a clock AJ. Forget about Scott. Focus on the walls.” Dad snaps.

I force out a sigh and close my eyes, trying to filter through every part of the dream but each time I do, all I can see is Stiles. Sickly, dying Stiles. I shake my head and run both hands through my hair.

“I can’t look past him, dad. His face, he looked right at me, looked into me almost. Like he was looking into my soul.” I mumble to him. It’s too early for this shit.

“AJ, son, come on.You have to push past it. We need to know.”

I sigh and search again. The walls are empty, there’s nothing, not even school flyers which is unusual. The lockers are blank, there was nothing on the floor apart from Stiles’ body. I look around again but this time, at the far end of the hall. High up on the wall, almost at the ceiling is a small round clock face.

“I don’t want to know!” I shout. “I don't want to see it! I don’t want to know if I’m seeing my fucking future dad, it’s fucked up!”

Yeah, did I mention that I can sometimes see the future through my dreams?

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, what do you think? Lemme know.
> 
> Also thanks for the love, means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter might confuse. It confused the heck outa me while writing, which isn’t unusual, I’m easily confused. 
> 
> Anyway, just a lil explanation, the bit in bold italics is an old nightmare. 
> 
> The bit in plain italics is after that nightmare. 
> 
> The bit in plain bold is current-kinda (Hard to explain until you’ve read it) and then it goes back to normal with plain text. 
> 
> Hope this helps! Hope you enjoy. 

**AJ’s POV** ****

Dad and I spent the next three and half hours trying to decipher my nightmare. I’d snapped and yelled at him another seven times after the first and he just continued to push me. The questions, the assumptions, the continuous scribbling everything down in that damned journal. I fucking hate that stupid book. It’s what I hate but it’s what I need when I’m like this. I hate that I have to go through this, even though I’m not technically going through this, but I know its necessary and I know dad is only trying to help me.

I cried on him, I cursed at him, I tried to leave but he’d locked his office door. He always does after one time when I was about eleven. I had had a pretty serious nightmare about a family dying in a car accident, that incidentally happened the next afternoon, and dad was ‘interrogating’ me. I got scared at how real the nightmare was, like I was in the car with the family when the semi hit it. Dad had gotten right in my face and yelled and then, I dunno, things just flipped. I ran. I don’t really remember doing it. I just remember blue and red sirens as a police car pulled up next to the backstreet I was sitting in. I had ran four miles across the city and slumped in the backstreet in the rain with no memory of getting there.

That was the first time dad figured out I have another side to me that comes out when I have these ‘visions’, as he calls them. Its like this other side of me comes out after a dream or nightmare, a side that I can’t really control all that well. I get aggressive, verbally abusive, hysterical sometimes. Dad is use to it by now, he just waits for me to get it out of my system, the whole time the camera stays on and he writes everything down. Of course, I don’t actually remember doing most of this. That’s why it’s filmed.

Another time, about a three and half years ago, was the worst it’s been so far. I had a nightmare about my mom dying.

**_Mom is sitting on Allie’s bed staring out the window. It’s a beautiful night with a huge full moon and it just looks amazing. I bet Allie is out taking photos somewhere, she loves this sort of thing. I’m sitting next to mom and I can see the pain on her face._ **

**_She’s holding a picture of Allie and I when we were younger. I notice a bunch of my stuff on the other side of the bed. Am I staying in here with Allie? I guess if we have guests I am._ **

**_Dad walks in and mom clears her throat. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to them. So I want to do it here, where I can be with them.”_ **

**_What the fuck is she talking about? Then mom turns to dad, now sitting right next to her. “I think I’m gonna need you help.”_ **

**_“Mom?” I call out, but like in all the other dreams, I’m pretty much invisible._ **

**_He reaches out to her hands and I look down to see a fucking huge knife pressed against her chest. His hands close over hers to stop her, thank fuck._ **

**_“I can feel it.” She says on a forced breath. “It’s happening.”_ **

**_“Momma, I don’t understand.” I tell her hopelessly, panic clear in voice at the sight of my mom with a fucking kitchen knife, the panic forcing out my childhood name for her._ **

**_“You know what to do.” She tells dad as he looks away. “You know what to tell people. Tell them I had a history of depression. Promise me.”_ **

**_“I will.” Dad shakes his head and closes his eyes briefly. “I will even though I’ve never seen you depressed once in twenty years.”_ **

**_“Allison and AJ need to say it too.”_ **

**_“Momma, what the fuck are you doing?!” I half scream at her._ **

**_Dad starts to choke up. “I won’t let them believe it.”_ **

**_“They’ll hear things. People will say I was weak. They’ll say I took the easy way out.” Mom continues her speech._ **

**_“Why does it sound like you’re going somewhere mom?” I stand up and try to reach for the knife but my arms are rooted to my sides._ **

**_“Well, I’ll tell them it was the hardest thing you ever did.” Dad chokes out._ **

**_“Dad why the fuck are you helping her!” I scream._ **

**_“And they’ll ask, how could I do this to my family?” Mom continues._ **

**_“They’ll know you did it for us.” Dad promises._ **

**_He stokes her hair and kisses her softly, as if for the last time. This can’t be happening. This has to be wrong. This is too fucked up to be real!_ **

**_Mom places the knife back against her chest, right by her heart. “Mom, god dammit stop!”_ **

**_“I can’t do this myself.” Mom whispers, tears filling her eyes. “Chris. Help me.”_ **

**_“Dad no! Momma, stop please, stop!” I shout, tears now tracking down my cheeks._ **

**_Mom leans against my dads chest as she grips the knife in both her hands. Dad wraps his hands over hers, making a firm grasp over the handle._ **

**_“Momma, I’m begging you. Daddy, please don’t do this!” I scream at them both, tears now soaking my tee shirt._ **

**_Moms eyes glow yellow. “Now.” She states clearly._ **

**_Dad kisses her cheek as they both plunge the knife into her chest, forcing out a pained groan from mom, a sob from dad and a petrified scream from me._ **

_When I had woken from the nightmare, covered in sweat and tears, dad was standing by my bedside. I hurled myself downstairs and into dads office where I went behind his desk and pulled open the drawer. Dad had gotten to the door just in time for me pull out one of his Desert Eagles from the locked box in the drawer. He taught us to open it way too fast._

_Reaching up and pointing the gun straight at his chest. “Stay the fuck still.” I muttered to him, loud enough for him to hear._

_It must be quite the sight for him to see his thirteen year old child pointing a deadly weapon at him._

_He put his hands up in a general surrender and his face pales. “AJ, son, put the gun down.” He says to me quietly._

_“I saw you, helping mom to kill herself.” I spat at him as if the words were poison in my mouth. “You held the knife to her chest. You killed her, you bastard.”_

_He frowned and took a step forward. I clicked the safety off causing him to halt. “AJ, it was a nightmare son. It wasn’t real.” He said with a pained voice._

_“Don’t lie to me!” I screamed waving the gun at him. “You helped her. You killed her.”_

_“Chris? What’s going on?” Moms voice called through the house until she reached the office door. “Oh my god, Annabelle, what on earth are you doing?” She gasped at me._

_“No!” I spat at her. “My name is AJ! Not fucking Annabelle, AJ, short for-.”_

_“Okay,” dad chips in. “It’s okay son. Just, please, put the gun down so we can talk about your nightmare.”_

_“No. If you’re alive,” I stab the gun in moms direction. “If you’re alive, then it’s all in my head. It must be. It’s me. I’m fucked up. I’m fucked.” I mumble more to myself then to them. “It’s all me.”_

_“No, AJ, buddy, it’s not you.” Dad says taking another step towards me._

_Instead of answering him, I lift the gun so the barrel is flush against my temple earning a small shriek and gasp from mom as she brought her hand to her mouth._

_“This is my fault. I can’t be fixed.” I mumble. “I love you both so much. Tell Allie I love her and I’m sorry.”_

_As both of them scream and leap forward, I close my eyes and pull the trigger. Of course the fucking chamber was empty._

_. . ._

**“I hate you for making me do this.” I mumble as he goes to switch off the camera thinking that it’s finally okay to do so.**

**He stops without actually pressing the button. “Why?” He asks quietly.**

**“Because. Because I don’t want to do this. I don’t want these nightmares, they fuck me up. And then you make me relive it, over and over and fucking film it like some sick freak. Do you get off on this? Is that it? This shit turns you on?”**

**“AJ, you know I’m only trying to help you.” He tells me in his no shit tone.**

**“Fuck you!” I scream at him. “This is all your fault! I’m a freak. Only a freak could think this shit up. And it’s your fault, your seed that made me like this. It comes from you and your fucked up mind. I’m your fault.”**

**He doesn’t say anything, just stares at me. He’s hurt but I don’t care. “This isn’t you AJ, this isn’t your fault. I’m trying to help you figure out what these visions mean.” He tells me slowly, in a quiet voice as if talking to wounded child. “Tell me about what Stiles looked like in the dream.”**

I can’t hold back the sob that escapes my throat at watching the footage back. I’m like a completely different person, a darker version of me. It’s unnatural how my body moves, the weird jerky head movements that I could only associate with Heath Ledgers Joker. The traits of a sociopath. It’s the first time dads let me watch the footage back. It’s something new we’re working on.

“I- Dad, I’m sorry.” I stutter out to him. “I’m so s-sorry.”

“Hey, son, it’s okay.” He moves around so he’s in front of me and crouches down placing a hand on my knee. “We do this so we can try and fix it, okay?”

I can only nod my head to him. Dad stands and grabs my shoulder pulling me up into a hug. “I love you son, we’ll find a way to fix this okay?” He tells me as he kisses my forehead.

Dad is super affectionate, even if he does seem like a dick sometimes. “I love you too dad.” I mumble.

He kisses my forehead again and then steps back to focus on the camera equipment while also checking his watch. “It’s almost time for you to be up for school.” He informs me.

Shit, I’ve had barely any sleep and I have lacrosse today as well as a full day of lessons. “I’m gonna go shower.” I mumble to my dads back, he’s still focusing on the camera. “Thanks dad, for putting up with me when that happens.” And with that I leave the room.

. . . **Okay, so the next chapter, I promise we’ll be back in the flow of the episode starting with episode 2 of season 1. I just felt it necessary to fill in some blanks, although maybe I’ve created more blanks? I dunno. It’s too early/late to think about this.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next chapter, I promise we’ll be back in the flow of the episode starting with episode 2 of season 1. I just felt it necessary to fill in some blanks, although maybe I’ve created more blanks? I dunno. It’s too early/late to think about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, there it is. I know I left out the end of the first episode with Scott and recognising Argent but meh. I figured 6500 was enough.   
> If any of y’all have any suggestions lemme know please. All reviews are welcome.   
> Also I don't have a beta so it there’s errors I’m sorry.   
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
